


How To Break Superhero Rules

by GayFairyRoyalty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arguing, Chloe is a bitch, Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, cursing, miracuclass, the fic where the whole class finds out that adrien and mari are chat and ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFairyRoyalty/pseuds/GayFairyRoyalty
Summary: What happens when Chloe argues with Marinette?What happens when Marinette finally loses her cool?What happens when all of Miss Bustier's class find out Marinette's and Adrien's secrets?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I I had this random idea while on a plane coming home from Ireland and wrote the first scene of this. Somehow it turned into a fic.  
> I'm actually really happy with this story becuase it's a lot of fun getting to write about the rest of the class.
> 
> Thanks to Kelsey (@angels-falling-stars on tumblr) for being my awesome beta-reader
> 
> Enjoy this silly story!

It was the first class of the day. Just an average day at Collège Françoise Dupont. Well, except for the fact that two of the students were standing in the front of the classroom yelling at each other. This happened occasionally, where the blonde girl would walk through the door, spotted the girl with the pigtails, and immediately make a snide remark, and thus the fighting would commence.

Today, the word that initiated this whole ordeal was ‘hideous’. Which the pigtailed girl replied with “Who? You? Yeah, you’re right.” They went back and forth for a few rounds until the rude comments got more heated and up rose the pigtailed girl from her seat. Which resulted in both of them only a few feet apart, comebacks getting louder and louder, obviously making a scene.

Chloe and Marinette were the center of attention this morning. Alya was in front of Nino and Adrien’s shared desk with her phone up and recording the argument. The rest of the students were either sitting in their seats looking bored with the commotion that was being caused or looking as if they were entranced with the scene they were watching.

Chloe and Marinette seemed to get closer and closer until they were face to face. Everyone was hoping that the teacher would walk in soon and stop all of this nonsense but the teacher was apparently running late. No one really knew how far the girls would take this but it seemed that they were about to get their answer. 

“Well, if I’m a bitch, then at least I’m a purebred!”

Everyone froze. Alya dropped her phone. The class saw red. 

Marinette’s immediate reaction wasn’t what anyone was expecting. She quickly raised her arm, made her hand into a fist, and lunged forward going right for the blonde’s face.

“Hey!”

Marinette whipped her head around to see Adrien standing in the doorway looking angry and confused. She went to put her arm down but remembered what Chloe had said to her. 

“Fuck it!” She yelled as she turned her body back around to Chloe and went to punch her but because of Adrien, Chloe had a moment to figure out what was about to happen and had time to duck as Marinette’s fist swung at her. After she ducked, she ran across the room over to Adrien. He pushed her behind him to block her from Marinette who looked furious.

“Mari what the hell!” Adrien yelled.

“What?!” She stomped forward trying to get to Chloe.

He moved his body in front of the blonde. “What are you doing?!” 

“Move out of the way Adrien.” She growled.

“No! What is going on?!” He sounded confused.

“Adrien! Move!” 

“Not a chance Mari, now explain to me what the hell is happening!”

“She’s being a bitch.”

“So you think punching her is a good idea?”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“You’re never here to hear when she treats me like trash”

Chloe could be heard from behind Adrien. “That’s because you are trash.” Chloe thought this must’ve been a stupendous time to get another jab at Marinette.

“Chloe shut up.” Adrien spat out.

“Do you even know what she said to me?!” Marinette yelled.

“It doesn’t matter.” He tried to say as calmly a possible, though he still sounded angry.

“Excuse me!? How does it not matter!” She threw her arms in the air as she shouted.

“You can’t just punch her if she’s being a bitch”

“Well what else am I supposed to do!”

“Be the bigger person!”

“Screw being the bigger person!”

“Marinette!”

“You don’t understand!”

“I don’t have to.”

“Ugh!”

“You can’t just go around hurting others.”

“You say that like I do it all the time.”

“We set rules for a reason.”

Everyone looked confused at that remark.

“The rules don’t apply to this situation!”

“Yes! They do! They most certainly do!”

“You’re not even listening to me!”

“We! Have! Rules!”

“Fuck the rules!”

Marinette was known to curse occasionally but only when seriously angered. Especially with the f word. She had to be furious to say that. 

“Mari!”

“What!”

“Outside! Now!”

“No!”

“Now!”

Marinette screamed and threw her arms in the air. She started walking to the door of the classroom and on her way made sure to send Chloe a glare that made the blonde stumble backwards into Adrien and Nino’s desk. When she was finally in the hallway, Adrien let out a long heavy sigh. He turned around and walked out of the room.

Everyone was frozen in shock. Chloe sunk down to the floor and tried to regulate her breathing. 

Alya looked down at her phone that she dropped onto her desk and remembered that it was recording.She picked up her phone and went to stop the recording but got distracted. They all jumped a little when they heard a loud bang coming from the hallway. The classroom door wasn’t closed all the way so they were able to hear the annoyed groan that Marinette let out. All of the students just stared at the crack in the door waiting for something to happen. Then came the yelling.

“Marinette!”

“What!”

“What did you do!?”

“Well, you wouldn’t let me punch Chloe!”

“So you decided to punch a hole in the wall?!”

Everyone looked around at each other with confusion and shock evident on their faces.

“Shut up!”

A figure was seen in the crack of the door then was pulled away by another.

“No you are not going back in there until you calm down.”

“I am calm!”

“What happened earlier Mari?”

“She said that if she was a bitch, that at least she’s a purebred...” She got quiet as she said it.

“She what!?”

“See why I went to punch her?!”

“Okay, I would go to punch her too but we can’t just do that!”

“And why the hell not!?”

“Because we have rules!”

Alya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

‘Rules?’ She thought. ‘What rules? Why was Adrien bringing up rules again?’

“It doesn’t matter! I made the rules!” She got louder as she emphasized the last few words. 

“Then you should know them fairly well.” He sounded way too calm all of a sudden. 

“They weren’t meant for when we’re us!”

“It doesn’t matter if we’re in costume or not!” Adrien said loud enough to be heard clearly by their classmates.

If everyone wasn't paying attention before, they were now. 

“Well I didn’t mean for it to apply when we’re Marinette and Adrien!”

Everyone heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Chloe started looking around and attempted to get off the floor, obviously struggling, she scrambled a little on the floor freaking out.

“No stop! You’re not going back in there right now!”

Chloe looked less panicked knowing that Marinette wasn’t coming back into the room just yet.

“And why not?!” Marinette practically shrieked, sounding like Chloe when she couldn't get what she wanted. 

“Not until you realize the importance of the rules!”

“Shut up about the rules!”

“No, I will not!”

“Ugh!” Marinette groaned loudly. 

“We only have a few; it’s not that hard to follow them.”

“Yes! It is! Chloe is making my life difficult!”

“Look at me.”

“Adrien.” For the first time since the argument started, she sounded calm. 

“Marinette just look at me.”

“What do you want?” She spit out. 

“What’s rule number one?”

“We aren’t doing this.” 

“And you aren’t going back inside until you're calm.”

“I am calm!” Marinette yelled, proving that she wasn’t calm at all.

“Now tell me, what's rule number one?”

She mumbled so low that no one could hear her.

“I can't hear you. What's rule number one?”

“Secrecy.” She mumbled a lot clearer so she could be heard.

“And rule number two?”

“Protect.” She said clearly. 

“And the one you're currently struggling with, what's rule number three?”

“No.”

“Answer me.”

“No.”

“Answer the damn question, Mari!”

“No!”

Footsteps could be heard getting quieter signaling that they were going farther down the hall. 

“Where are you going?” Adrien must've stayed close to the door since his voice didn't sound far away. 

“Out.” Marinette must've gotten some distance in, but she could still be heard by the class. 

“You can’t leave.” 

“Well you won't let me go to class so I’m leaving.”

“And where are you planning to go?”

“I don't know, the Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe, some random roof.”

Their classmates just looked around the room at each other to see if anyone understood what was happening in the hallway. 

“Get back here.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Why should I leave you alone?”

“Because you're pissing me off!”

“What did i do?!”

“You're supposed to take my side!”

“I'm always on your side!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“We're the good side, so yes, I'm always on your side!”

“Then why are we out here arguing?!”

“Because of rule number three!”

“Well it's a dumb rule!”

“You made it!”

“And I regret it!”

“Just calm down, tell me the rule, and we can go back to class.”

“No.”

“Now what are you doing?”

“Sitting.”

“Get off the floor.”

A few giggles and laughs went around the room.

“I'd rather be on the floor.”

“And what happened to running away to a random roof.”

“Shut up.”

“Mari?”

“What?”

“Just tell me rule number three and we can go back in.”

“Ugh!” More groaning from Marinette. 

“Mari just say it.”

There was something mumbled. 

“Louder.”

“Shut up!”

“I can't hear you”

“We don’t hurt civilians!”

And there it was. The last piece of the puzzle. 

“Do you know why?”

“Excuse me.”

“Do you know why we don't hurt civilians?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“Then let's get this over with, just tell me.”

“Now let's think about what would happen if all the girls in our class punched Chloe in the face”

A loud laugh was heard obviously coming from Marinette. 

A few snickers could be heard in the class too

“Glad you're amused, but i'm serious.”

“Fine, what would happen?”

“Let's start with Rose or Sabrina.”

The two girls listened intensely.

“Okay.”

“Damage wise, neither of them would get in much of a punch, maybe Chloe would have a red mark on her face after but that's it.”

Rose and Sabrina thought to themselves about what they just heard.

“Okay.”

“Juleka and Mylene could leave a bruise.”

The girls mentioned just nodded. 

“Sure.”

“Then there's Alix and Alya.”

They were both immediately interested in this part of the conversation. 

“Right.”

“Both of them could pretty easily give Chloe a bloody nose and bruising”

“Definitely.”

Alya stared at the back of Chloe's head thinking if she could do worse. But Adrien was right. Alix just crossed her arms looking proud. Chloe just looked scared by the whole topic at hand.

“And then there's you.”

“Then there's me”

“Yes, someone with unnatural strength, someone that punches akumas on a daily basis, someone who kicks ass all the time and can throw me over a building.”

They looked less puzzled and more shocked. Now, whispers could be heard floating around the classroom, lots of ‘holy shit’ and ‘oh my god’ and a few ‘what the fuck’ were heard. 

Adrien began speaking again. “The thing is, we don't know what would happen to Chloe, and that's scary. Like I can see it now, you hitting her so hard that she gets pushed back a few feet and god, most definitely ends up with a broken nose, blood all over her face, with eventual serious bruising. And who knows, you could knock her unconscious or she might even have to go to the hospital!”

Marinette groaned again.

Everyone looked at Chloe and she looked terrified. Her face paler than before and eyes wide. 

“So do you understand that we are not like everyone else. We can seriously hurt people and it's never a fair fight unless its you against me.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“What’s rule number one?”

“Adrien--” The end of his name was dragged out for longer than it should have been. 

“Answer the question.”

“We have to keep our alter-egos a secret.”

More whispers. 

“Rule number two?”

“Protect and help anyone in need of our assistance.”

“And last but not least, what's rule number three?”

“No punching Chloe in the face.”

“Mari.”

“We don’t hurt innocent civilians.”

“Even if they're Chloe Bourgeois.”

“Even if they're Chloe Bourgeois.” She repeated him. 

“Ready to go back in?”

“Yeah I guess.”

Immediately Chloe scrambled to her feet and ran over to her desk and sat down with Sabrina. Everyone tried to look natural, well at least they tried. Alya plopped down into her seat, finally ending the recording, and stared at her phone. Nino quickly put his headphones on and started humming to music that obviously wasn't playing. Nathaniel opened his sketchbook to a random page and just stared at it. Mylene sat down next to Ivan and pretended they were talking about something. Alix ran over and jumped onto Kim and Max’s desk as the boys quickly sat down. Alix and Kim immediately put their arms on the table to arm wrestle while Max pretended that he'd been watching them do this for sometime. Juleka and Rose pulled out some makeup and acted like they were putting it on. 

The door opened and in stepped Adrien looking like he was absolutely 100% done with the world. He held the door open and Marinette walked in. She no longer look like she was about to straight up punch someone in the face but she still looked pissed off. They gave each other a look and both went to sit in their usual seats, but not until Adrien glared at Chloe.

There was so much tension in the air but no one dared to question it after what they had just witnessed. 

Alya put her phone down and looked over toward her best friend. She scooted closer and laid her head on Marinette’s shoulder. She was going to punch Chloe when she got the chance.

Nino slid the headphones off his head and put his arm around Adrien and squeezing a bit. A nice little one armed hug just to show that he's there if Adrien needed him. 

The moment that the teacher finally showed up and apologized for being so late, everyone felt like they could breathe a little better now that there was a distraction from the uncomfortableness.

Class went by agonizingly slow and everyone was starting to feel it. 

When class was dismissed, Marinette practically ran out of the classroom, Adrien yelled her name and ran after her.

The rest of the class just sat there waiting for someone, anyone to say something. Surely, they weren't going to all ignore the craziness that happened in the hallway earlier, were they?

Alix was the one to break the silence, “So are we all gonna pretend that never happened because I’m not sure I can do that.”

“Oh, I will gladly pretend that all of that was a hallucination.” Chloe sneered.

“Shut the fuck up Chloe, you started this shit.” Alya growled out.

Nino turned around to look at his friend and noticed that her face changed into the same shocked expression that she wore earlier. “Alya, are you okay?”

All that came out of her mouth was a small whisper. “Oh my god.”

Max rose out of his seat as he tapped away at his phone. Looking pleased, he put his phone in his pocket and left the classroom.

Everyone else in the room heard a beeping noise come from their individual cell phones. 

Slowly the classmates opened their phones to a new notification. As the students looked it over and looked around at each other, they all started getting their stuff and one by one leaving the classroom.

Alya looked down at her phone one more time, rereading the message she had gotten.

[You’ve been added to the chat _‘Group chat for whatever the fuck just happened’_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Chloe really said something that awful?
> 
> The whole class now knows their secret, what now?
> 
> What would you do if you found out your friend was a superhero?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when most of the class is in a group chat?
> 
> Will they pay attention to their classwork? Probably not
> 
> Will they get along? Probably not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is just the group chat but don't worry this fic won't turn into a texting fic, it's just this chapter.

Throughout the next few classes, barely anyone paid attention to the teachers or their work. For 12 students were preoccupied with something very interesting on their phones.

**[Group chat for whatever the fuck just happened]**

_[Several people are typing…]_

[Max: I thought it would be best if we addressed the elephant in the room]

[Chloe: This is stupid and a waste of my time]

[Rose: That sounds like a great idea!]

[Juleka: I agree]

[Kim: So who wants to start ?]

[Alya: OKAY SO WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT]

Alya made a strange noise that sounded like she was screaming with her mouth shut, earning her a couple of weird looks.

[Nino: There she is]

Nino chuckled as he typed.

[Mylene: Alya, are you okay?]

[Alya: NO NO NO NO NOT OKAY]

More weird noises came from Alya.

[Sabrina: Who wants to say it?]

[Nathaniel: Uhm I’m still having trouble processing this]

[Alix: Dude I think we all are]

[Max: Is everyone here?]

[Mylene: Ivan hasn’t answered yet]

[Ivan: I’m here]  
Ivan had just been staring at the chat, not seeming to really want to be in it.

[Max: Now that everyone is here, let’s get on with it]

[Alya: Well, not everyone]

[Kim: Dude I can’t believe that Adrien and Marinette just flat out left school and didn’t get caught leaving]

[Nino: I think at this point, we know that they can get away with anything they want]

[Sabrina: Are we even sure that we’re right?]

[Alix: Yea we could just be assuming things]

[Chloe: I think that this is a huge mistake because there is absolutely no way this is real]

[Nino: And I think it’s pretty clear what’s going on]

[Alya: ALL THE EVIDENCE IS THERE]

[Alya: THEY PRETTY MUCH REVEALED THEMSELVES]

[Nino: Would you like to have the honors in saying it]

[Alya: MARINETTE AND ADRIEN ARE LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR]

Alya made a loud whining noise and banged her head on the desk. 

[Kim: Welp there it is]

[Chloe: Maybe we are all overreacting and this is one of Alya’s stupid theories]

A low muttering of the word “bitch” could be heard coming from Alya.

[Sabrina: We witnessed that whole argument Chloe]

[Nathaniel: Yea seriously Chloe are you kidding me]

Nathaniel looked over at the blonde and rolled his eyes.

[Max: Okay let’s go over why we think Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir]

[Alix: They both disappear during akuma attacks]

[Rose: Mari’s hair]

[Kim: Their terrible excuses after akuma attacks]

[Nino: Pretty much that whole argument]

[Kim: Have you guys ever seen Marinette’s muscles?!]

[Alix: Oh yea that girl is strong as hell]

Kim and Alix both gave each other finger-guns and winked.

[Alya: IN THE ARGUMENT THEY MENTIONED ALTER EGOS AND THEY HAVE TO KEEP THEM A SECRET]

[Chloe: Well that could mean anything]

[Alix: Seriously Chloe?!]

[Juleka: What were the other rules]

[Alya: THAT THEY HAVE TO PROTECT AND HELP PEOPLE]

[Chloe: Stop using caps lock, it’s giving me a headache]

‘Good’ Alya spat out.

[Chloe: And maybe that just means that they’re trying to be helpful people idk]

[Nino: -_-]

[Chloe: Fight me bubble boy]

[Nino: Well you wouldn’t want to break a nail, would you?]

A sneering “So rude.” could be heard coming from the blonde.

[Chloe: Oh shut up]

[Alix: We’ve had enough fighting for one day you guys]

[Nathaniel: Agreed]

[Mylene: And the last rule?]

[Alya: THEY DONT HURT CIVILIANS]

[Alya: BECAUSE THEYRE SUPERHEROES]

More noises from Alya.

[Nino: There it is]

[Chloe: I can’t believe this is happening]

[Alix: Oh you’re just upset because you realized that your crush on Ladybug means that you have a crush on Marinette lol]

Chloe made the closed-mouth scream that Alya was making earlier.

[Chloe: SHUT UP]

[Nino: Oh my god I forgot about that]

[Kim: That’s hilarious]

[Chloe: ITS NOT FUNNY]

Chloe slammed her head onto her desk and mumbled into the wood.

[Rose: This means Adrinette and Ladynoir can both become canon!]

[Alya: IF ONLY THEY WOULD GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER AND DATE ALREADY]

[Nino: Well the last time I asked Adrien why they weren’t dating, he said “it’s complicated” well at least now I know what he meant]

[Rose: They are so perfect for each other!]

[Chloe: No they aren’t]

[Alya: Full offense Chloe, but no one cares what you think]

The words ‘fucking bitch’ could be heard coming from Chloe.

[Alix: So..]

[Alix: Are we gonna tell them that we know or what]

[Nino: Mari’s gonna freak]

[Kim: There goes rule number 1]

[Nino: I think it would be best if we kept it a secret]

[Mylene: Someone might tell]

[Alya: IF THIS BECOMES PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE BECAUSE ONE OF YOU CANT KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT]

[Alya: I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL]

[Kim: Why do I feel like Mari would do that for you]

A few laughs went around the class.

[Max: Let’s just agree to keep this to ourselves.]

[Juleka: I agree, we don’t want to put our friends in danger]

[Chloe: Marinette is not my friend]

[Nino: I thought you said that you were best friends with Ladybug]

[Chloe: I’m currently having a crisis]

[Rose: I won’t tell a soul]

[Mylene: Same here]

[Ivan: Me too.]

[Nathaniel: Same]

[Alix: One big class secret]

[Kim: Maybe we can help them, now that we know?]

[Nino: That would include telling them that we know]

[Max: Not necessarily, maybe Kim is right]

[Alix: Kim? Right?]

[Kim: Hell yeah!]

Kim pumped his fist in the air with a victorious smile on his face.

[Nathaniel: So did anyone actually pay attention in that class today]

[Alya: I was busy trying not to scream]

[Nino: Honestly same]

[Sabrina: I was busy comforting Chloe]

[Kim: Why did she need comforting?]

[Chloe: I was almost punched in the face and there was the topic of ‘what if all the girls in class punched me in the face’ I NEEDED COMFORTING]

[Nino: Kim did you forget what started all of this]

[Kim: Tbh I kinda did]

[Alix: Not surprised]

[Nathaniel: Technically Chloe started all of this]

[Chloe: And why are you blaming this on me you tomato?]

[Nino: -_-]

[Nathaniel: Maybe because the first thing you did when entering the classroom was call Marinette hideous]

[Alya: And because you said something extremely nasty to Marinette.]

[Chloe: Freedom of speech!!]

[Alya: This isn’t America]

[Chloe: Eh it was worth a try]

[Kim: So back to me being right.]

[Max: Okay, what can we do to help them without letting them know that we know?]

[Sabrina: We can stay out of their way during an akuma attack.]

[Nino: Certain reporters can stop trying to reveal their identities.]

Alya made a noise showing that she was offended.

[Alya: Nino!]

[Alix: He’s right]

Alya threw a hand up into the air, giving up.

[Alya: Well I guess I could stop the reveal theories.]

[Nino: And stop stalking them and trying to follow them after akuma attacks.]

[Alya: Well at least I know where they're going now.]

[Mylene: We can be there for them after a bad akuma attack and comfort them]

[Chloe: Coming up with better excuses for when they're late to class because of an akuma, since their excuses are horrible]

Kim laughed out loud at that text.

[Nathaniel: Wow Chloe, you're being helpful. fucking shocking]

[Chloe: I'm known to do that sometimes, no need to be an ass]

[Rose: We can give them protein bars and snacks after a fight so they can replenish their energy!]

[Nino: We can keep a first aid kit secretly in the classroom and the bathrooms for them so they can secretly get patched up.]

[Kim: GUYS]

[Kim: WE CAN BE THE SUPERHERO PROTECTION SQUAD]

Kim started making excited noises and bouncing a little in his seat.

[Nino: that sounds lit]

_[‘Max’ has renamed this chat to ‘ **Superhero Protection Squad** ’]_

[Kim: Ayyyy nice]

[Chloe: I actually hate you all]

[Alya: OHMYGOD IM BEST FRIENDS WITH LADYBUG]

[Nino: Did you finally realize that?]

Nino looked over at Alya to see that she was practically hyperventilating.

[Alix: Wow good job Alya]

[Alya: IM CURRENTLY FREAKING OUT]

Alya started wheezing to the point where everyone was looking over at her.

[Sabrina: Well, now you and Chloe have something in common then]

Alya choked on air at that. And so did Chloe.

[Chloe: Ew I have nothing in common with that blogger]

[Alya: UGH Don’t associate me with that over privileged brat]

[Max: So, how should we go about all this?]

[Kim: Oh yeah, we were talking about something important]

[Max: So far, here is our list.]

[Max: Stay out of their way during an attack, Alya stop with her reveal theories and stalking them, try to comfort them after an attack, giving them better excuses in class, keep snacks and protein bars with us for them, and to put first aid kits in both the classrooms and bathrooms.]

[Rose: Sounds good!]

[Juleka: I wish that there was more we could do though.]

[Kim: There isn’t much we can do without them knowing that we know]

[Chloe: They’ll figure it out at some point.]

[Alya: They might be superheroes]

[Alya: But they’re kinda oblivious]

[Nino: Yeah, Alya’s right]

[Nino: They won’t figure it out]

[Alix: Yeah I agree like has Adrien even figured out that Marinette likes him yet?]

[Kim: Oh he definitely has and has no idea what to do about it because he’s an idiot]

[Nino: Hey don’t call my best bud an idiot]

[Nino: But yea he’s an idiot]

[Mylene: But how do you know that Adrien knows?]

[Kim: Because he has an existential crisis about them liking each other almost every day out loud in the locker room]

[Nino: Yea he knows and my boy is pretty loud and clear about his ‘problems’]

[Juleka: Oh poor Adrien]

[Alya: Can he pls get his shit together and ask Mari out already???]

[Max: So back to the important topic at hand, does everyone understand what we’re gonna do to help them?]

[Alya: Definitely, even if it interferes with my blog]

[Nino: Anything for my friends]

[Alix: On it]

[Kim: Hell yeah]

[Ivan: Yup]

[Mylene: Yes]

[Rose: Got it :)]

[Nathaniel: Mhmm]

[Juleka: Yea] 

[Kim: We’re missing the obvious two]

[Alya: Chloe we can literally see you and Sabrina whispering]

[Alix: Do you really not want to help the two people who protect us and save the city every day?]

[Nathaniel: What happened to caring about Ladybug]

[Chloe: Fine whatever, I’ll help them out]

[Sabrina: Me too!]

[Chloe: But this absolutely does not mean that I care about Marinette!]

[Alya: Well duh]

[Max: Okay I believe that none of us have been paying attention to our schoolwork all day so let’s focus on that instead of this chat.]

[Max: This chat will be an important tool for us all to communicate about our two hero friends without them knowing.]

[Max: Please keep each other updated and give out important info when it becomes available]

[Max: Bye for now!]

As the students got back to reality, which was that they were still in school, they put all this new information to the back of their minds to work on their classwork. Everyone kept pretty quiet for the rest of the day, it had been a long day for them all and school still wasn’t out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love these characters. I know Ivan didn't speak a lot, but he's probably doing his classwork and paying attention to the teacher. I also really love Nathaniel. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter won't be like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Marinette is absolutely done? She throws a temper tantrum across Paris
> 
> What happens when Marinette throws a temper tantrum across Paris? Adrien has to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck on this chapter, that's why it took so long to get done. Sorry
> 
> This fic is not dead! I promise!

**[To: Mari]**

_[Alya is typing…]_

[Alya: Hey girl, are you okay?]

[Alya: You just straight up left school??]

[Alya: Please answer me, I just need to know that you’re okay]

[Alya: You’re leaving me on ‘read’, really??]

[Alya: Well, if you need me, I’m always here for you <3]

She read the texts as they were slowly delivered. Tikki cleared her throat getting Marinette’s attention. Tikki gave her a look that said ‘you’re not gonna answer your best friend, really?’, she shrugged at the kwami. Marinette knew that her best friend was worried, especially since she left school without an explanation. She swung her feet over the edge of the Eiffel Tower and put her phone down on her bag next to her. This was a bad idea. Not the leaving school part, no she didn’t have a problem with skipping school, but being at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Adrien could easily find her here. It’s not that she didn’t want to be found, it’s more of the fact that she didn’t want to continue their ‘disagreement’. She decided that she couldn’t just sit here anymore, she needed to go for a run or swing around the city. She stood up, picked up her bag and looked at her kwami. 

“Spots on!” She summoned the kawmi into her earrings.

She took a much needed breath and grabbed her yoyo and jumped off the edge. She loved the feeling of free falling, it was exhilarating. When she was nearing the bottom, she flung out her yoyo, grabbing hold of the Eiffel Tower and carefully dropped to the ground. 

“Okay Tikki, where should we head to now?” She wasn’t expecting an answer. She thought to herself of the places that Chat and her would hang out, but not a place that he would immediately think of to check for her.

“Let’s go to the Louvre.” 

-

**[To: Adrien]**

_[Nino is typing…]_

[Nino: Hey dude, u okay?]

[Nino: I can’t believe u left school]

[Nino: I’m kinda worried]

[Nino: Okay I know ur reading these and not responding but I get it u want space]

[Nino: If you need me I’m here for u :)]

Adrien watched as the texts came through. He wanted to reply to Nino, he really did. But he couldn’t bring himself to. He couldn’t explain to his friend what was going on, no matter how much he wanted to. Adrien had bigger problems than replying to his best friend, he had to deal with Marinette throwing a temper tantrum. She was so dramatic sometimes, it drove him absolutely nuts, but he loved it. 

He swung his legs out over the edge of the Arc De Triomphe as he stared blankly at his messages on his phone. He exited his messages and went to the Ladyblog app that Max made for Alya. Hoping that somebody has submitted a Ladybug sighting to Alya’s blog, making his job easier so he doesn’t have to run all around Paris looking for his lady. He refreshed the app every other minute, becoming more impatient as time went on. All of a sudden a new post showed up on the homepage and he immediately perked up. 

[10:41 AM: LADYBUG SIGHTING]

Ladybug has been spotted at the Eiffel Tower!

[photo attached]

(submission from ‘LadynoirForLyfe12’)  
-Alya

Adrien stood up and put his phone in his pocket and poked Plagg, who was currently snoozing on his head. 

Plagg groaned. “Leave me alone.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “We’re going to the Eiffel Tower to find Mari, Claws out!”

-

**[Superhero Protection Squad]**

[Alya: Has anyone heard from Marinette?]

[Alya: She’s not answering my texts ):]

[Alix: Nope sorry]

[Rose: No :( ]

[Juleka: Nothing from me]

[Mylene: Me neither]

[Sabrina: Not me]

[Chloe: Well obviously not me]

[Nino: Has anyone heard from Adrien?]

[Nino: My boy is leaving me on read]

[Kim: Nah]

[Ivan: Nope]

[Max: He hasn’t contacted me]

[Nathaniel: No]

[Alya: OMG]

[Rose: ?]

[Alya: I JUST GOT A SUBMISSION TO THE LADYBLOG]

[Alya: LADYBUG HAS BEEN SPOTTED AT THE EIFFEL TOWER]

[Alya: I FOUND MARI]

[Alya: WAIT NOW SHES BEEN SEEN AT THE LOUVRE]

[Alya: DAMN THAT GIRL IS FAST]

[Nino: Has Chat Noir been seen?]

[Alya: Not yet :/]

[Alya: CHAT HAS BEEN SPOTTED AT THE EIFFEL TOWER]

[Alya: HES ON THE MOVE]

[Alya: HES AT NOTRE DAME]

[Alya: OKAY NOW HES AT THE LOUVRE]

[Nino: Thank god for the Ladyblog]

[Alix: Damn that shit came in handy]

[Alya: I gotta thank my loyal and helpful followers]

[Rose: At least we know where they are now]

[Kim: Well they’re not in class]

[Alix: No shit Kim]

[Alya: Quick someone give me a good excuse so I can get out of class to get photos of them!]

[Chloe: That’s literally exactly what you shouldn’t be doing]

[Alya: I have a blog to run and I need as much content as I can get]

[Chloe: No one cares about your blog]

[Alya: Shut up Chloe, I know for a fact that you are always checking my blog]

[Chloe: That’s preposterous]

[Alya: Max taught me how to track where my submissions and followers are coming from so I can track the IP addresses]

[Alya: So yes, I know for a fact that you are constantly on my blog]

[Chloe: Max!]

[Max: I like to help out my friends, what can I say?]

[Alya: :) ]

[Chloe: I hate you all]

-

Ladybug lay on top of the Louvre with her arms over her face. She knew he would find her at some point, there was no point in running. So she decided to just stay put until he found her here. She knew she had been spotted by fans and it was probably reported to The Ladyblog that she was here. She wasn’t very stealthy, but she could be if she wanted to. Today she just didn’t care, even if she didn’t want Adrien bothering her. She knew that all he needed to do to find her is to check their usual hangout places and to check The Ladyblog for sighting submissions.

She heard a soft thud a few feet away from her and she sighed heavily and dramatically. She knew what was coming: another lecture on how she should act as a civilian.

Her voice was muffled by her arms but she was still understandable. “Okay, let’s get this over with. I’m tired, have a headache and in need of a nap.”

“You’re an easy hero to track down when you want to be. Thank you, it made my day much easier.” He said calmly.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome.” She said as she moved her arms to behind her head to rest on.

“You can’t just storm off like that. Leaving school without a good excuse? That was a bad idea.” He had his hands on his hips and spoke in a strict voice.

Ladybug groaned, already hating this conversation.

“You know that your parents will get a call home or a letter and then they will have to explain your absence. What are you gonna tell them? That you decided to run off to The Louvre? That-” He didn’t even get to finish his lecture before she interrupted. 

“Ugh! I get it! It was a stupid decision!” Ladybug threw her arms into the air dramatically.

“It’s like you don’t even care about the consequences!” He was waving his arms around as he got louder.

“I do! I just wasn’t thinking about it at the time!” She shouted.

“Well obviously you weren’t thinking! What happened to you being the rational one?!” He was pacing back and forth now.

Ladybug groaned so loud it sounded like she was trying to scream. She took a deep breath to calm down and closed her eyes. 

“I’ll figure it out, okay? I always do. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” She sounded calmer than she had all day. 

He stopped pacing and walked over to where she was lying down and sat down next to her. They sat in a peaceful silence for a few minutes. He loved the view from on top of The Louvre, it’s beautiful, nothing like the view from the Eiffel Tower, but still beautiful.

“Hey Mari?” He said quietly.

“Yes Adrien?” She spoke softly.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay.”

“You’ve had a crazy day. With Chloe being horrible to you and us arguing, it’s okay to not be okay.”

“Adrien-” She started.

“Seriously, just because we’re superheroes doesn’t mean that we have to be alright all the time, we’re still human.”

She was quiet for a moment, until he heard her sniffle. He immediately looked over to see that she had tears welling up in her eyes. He wasn’t gonna tell her not to cry. If she needed a good cry, then he was going to let her get it all out.

He lay back and rolled over to her and pulled her close. With an arm over her stomach and his face in her hair as he lay on his side, she curled into him and started to cry quietly.

He held her for what felt like hours. After a few minutes she spoke up when she began to calm down.

“I can’t believe she said that to me.” She whispered into his chest.

“Neither can I, Chloe might not be the nicest person but I’ve never known her to be racist.”

Ladybug sighed and snuggled into his chest.

“I wonder what’s happening in class.” He pondered out loud.When she didn’t answer, he kept talking.“Alya and Nino are probably freaking out. I know they’re worried. Nino has been blowing up my phone. Alya is probably doing the same to you.”

More silence from Ladybug.

“I bet that everyone is giving Chloe hell for earlier.”

He waited for a response but got nothing. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes. 

“We should get back to class, Mari.” He whispered into her hair.

“Can we just stay like this for a little while? Please?” She sniffled.

“Okay, but we’ll go back for our next class. I’ll set an alarm on my phone.” Giving into to her sad voice.

Chat Noir detransformed and took his phone out of his pocket as Plagg flew out of the ring and nestled into Adrien’s hair. He set an alarm that would go off 15 minutes before their next class started, then lay back down with Ladybug and closed his eyes.

Next thing they knew, an obnoxious noise was coming from Adrien’s phone. Adrien opened his eyes and was greeted with the adorable sight of Ladybug snuggled into his chest with a small smile on her face.

“Hey. My lady. It’s time to get up.” He said sweetly as he shut the alarm off.

“No, five more minutes.” Ladybug whined.

“C’mon, we have to get to class. We can’t miss any more school.” He started to sit up but she was laying half on top of him and wouldn’t budge.

Ladybug groaned. “Fine, fine. I guess we’ll go to class.” She finally sat up and Adrien was finally able to stand up, now that she wasn’t laying on him. He held his hand out towards her. She noticed, smiled at him and grabbed his hand as he pulled her to her feet

“So, what’s our excuse this time?” Adrien chuckled.

“For who, our friends, family, or teachers?” Ladybug laughed too.

“All of the above.” Adrien said with an eyeroll.

“Okay so do we want to use the same excuse for everyone or--?” 

“Well, we can tell our teachers that you went home feeling ill and I had a photoshoot.”

“What about Alya and Nino?” Ladybug questioned.

“We can be honest and say we had an argument, so you left school all angry and I followed you to make sure that you were okay. How’s that sound?”

“I guess we could give them that version of the story.”

“What about our parents?”

“Hmm, now that’s a tricky one.” Ladybug looked around, trying to figure out an answer.

“Well, I have time to think of something for my father since I don’t know when I’ll see him next, but you have to have an answer by the end of the school day.” 

“What about Nathalie?”

“Oh shit. How did I forget about her? Well I guess that I’ll need a good excuse soon.”

“I’ll need to think of what excuse I should use for my parents too.”

“Okay Plagg, let’s go.”

“But we just started napping!” Plagg complained.

“Oh shush! Claws out!” Adrien exclaimed, watching Plagg get sucked into his ring.

He looked over to Ladybug and saw her smiling fondly at him.

“Ready to go, my lady?” He extended a hand to her.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. He brought her knuckles to his lips and lightly kissed them. She didn’t move away like she used to. For she has grown fairly close to the mangy cat.

“Always ready.” 

-

**[Superhero Protection Squad]**

[Alya: LB and CN have been spotted in the area]

[Alya: They’re probably coming back to school.]

[Chloe: Everyone ready for their terrible excuses?]

[Alya: I would say something like ‘don’t be a bitch’ but you’re not wrong]

[Alix: Ah yes the notorious terrible excuses from Adrien and Marinette]

[Nino: Are we going to pretend they didn’t leave school or are we going to question them?]

[Max: I think the right way to approach this is for Alya and Nino to be the ones to ask Marinette and Adrien where they went and if they’re okay.]

[Kim: Sounds like a good idea Max]

[Max: Yes, I’m full of them]

[Alya: Nino and I got this. Right Nino?]

[Nino: Hell yea]

-

As the students were on their way to their next class and started to enter the classroom, there was another silence that floated over them as they waited for 2 of their classmates to arrive. If they pay close attention, through the crowd of teenagers in the packed hallway, they might be able to see a pigtailed girl next to a tall blonde walking their way. Smirks were exchanged through the group of students when they noticed Marinette and Adrien trying, keyword trying, to look like they weren’t guilty of skipping class. Adrien had his hands in his pockets and was whistling as he walked. Marinette just looked straight up anxious. They were pretty much calling attention to themselves.

When everyone was seated, the silence became uncomfortable. Until Chloe brought it upon herself to break it. She cleared her throat in a loud manner and turned to Sabrina.

“So,” she started. “I was getting my weekly mani-pedi and ..” Everyone started to ignore her loud voice after they realized she was going to talk about nothing important.

By the time that the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, the uncomfortableness between the students had faded. The 12 students had decided to leave the questioning to Alya and Nino, so they packed their bags up and left. Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino took their time getting their stuff together. When they were done, they slowly exited the school and when they got outside the 4 of them split in half, Alya with Marinette and Nino with Adrien, and said their goodbyes for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter wasn't great. 
> 
> Next chapter: The Superhero Protection Squad starts their plan!


End file.
